A rose, my dear
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Its valentines day and Kai has a surprise waiting for Ming Ming. Little does he know that she has one for him too.


_Ok well it is valentines day today, so happy valentines day. And yes I know that it is just another commercialised holiday that people spend way too much money on and blah blah blah. But, I spent nothing on this so there._

_Tala: **rolls eyes** goddamit women just get on with it already._

_*laughs* he's just impatient._

_Tala: Damn right i'm impatient now hurry up._

_Ok ok geez don't get your knickers in a knot._

_Tala: *whispers* I'm not wearing any clothing._

_*stares, drools*_

_Sasuke: *sighs* Nyx wishes to dedicate this to her amazing wifey Lolly aka Lamanth. Who has just been the best, and put up with all of Nyx's crap and troubles over the years. And she must be given a medal for putting up with my brother Uchiha Itachi, and Akito, and Kiba, Haru, Kai, Hiro,and Kankuro. Did I forget anyone?_

_Anyway, read and enjoy some Kai/Mimi._

The night orb hung high in the sky casting its radience glow upon the earth basking everything it touched in a silver light and leaving those untouched in deep shadows. A slight wind blew through trees making dark green leaves wave and dance in merriment as they glowed in the unearthly light.

Dark glowing orbs watched the silent approach of a lone figure. Bright hair that was once aquamarine in colour was washed a pale blonde colour laced with silver. He couldn't see her warm honey eyes from his perch on the roof top, but could imagine just how they would shine and sparkle in the moonlight.

Could see the curve of her lips, the sway of her hips and the gentle swell of her breasts peaking out the top of her thin white cotton wifebeater. The salty taste of her sweat as he ran his tongue along her neck came into his mind, he could feel the softness of her skin under his hands, feel the silkiness of her hair as he ran his fingers through it.

A soft sigh escaped him, she was nearing the hosue, getting closer. And soon she would find it. A sly smirk crept onto his face. Let everything one think he was just some cold heartless bastard who had no feelings. She would always know the truth, it would only ever be for her and only her.

It had scared the shit outta him when he first realised it, he had rejected it and cast it away, far away. But, it came crawling back inch by inch until it could hit him full force in the face. He loved her. Always her and only her.

She was only a few feet away from the house, he could see her long coat bleached grey in the moonlight. Wondered what she was wearing underneath it. Hoped it was nothing. She looked so beautiful bathed in the moonlight, his light in the dark, she was his angel in the night. He was the night and she was the light.

She had reached the house now. With careful movements he slipped back over the lip of the roof and landed gracefully on the balcony below. Entering his room he made his way across the large floor and to his door, the moon lit his way through the vast house. One of his grandfathers houses, she was the only person to have ever stepped foot in it.

He ran lightly down the hallway, around the corner down another stretch of hallway until he reached the stairs which he descended quickly. The back door shut and locked with a click that seemed overly loud in the silence. He crept towards the kitchen door which was wide open, peeking around the corner he watched as she found his gift.

A large smile lit up her face making it glow warmly in darkened kitchen, the only source of light was the moonlight streaming in through the large bay windows. "Do you like them?"

His voice made her jump as he came out of the darkness like a wraith. She smiled at him, "They're beautiful Kai. I love them." He smile back at her making her heart race at the beauty of it. "I'm glad."

"You know you didn't have to, they must have cost a fortune." Kai crossed to the marble island that took up the entire middle of the large kitchen. On it rested a large crystal vase with two dozen red long stemmed roses in it. "Seeing the look on your face when you saw them is worth a million red roses."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she beheld him, he was probabaly the sweetest man alive. No, he _was_ the sweetest man. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on to him. "Thank you."

Kai smiled down at her, "your very welcome." A long silence followed where they just held each other content to just stand in silence. "So, will you, Ming Ming be my valentine?"

Pulling back Ming Ming giggled as she looked up into his eyes, taking a step back she smirked up at him slyly and undid the buttons on her coat and the belt, letting it fall to the floor she watched as his eyes trailed over her naked body. "Of course i'll be your valentine you silly goose."

With a growl Kai pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely on the lips taking possesion of not only her mouth but her heart and soul aswell. She knew with every fiber of her being that she loved this man.

_Sasuke: Nyx is "busy" at the moment, what did you think? Did you like it? *sighs* I cannot believe I am doing this for her. Review please. _


End file.
